kaeloofandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Play Paper Balls
"Let's Play Paper Balls" is the 50th episode of the second season of Kaeloo, and 102nd of the series overall. Synopsis When the buddies are at the library, Stumpy and Mr. Cat find out that if they tear pages from books, crumple them into balls and throw them at people, they turn into book characters for a very short time. They decide to torment Kaeloo and Quack Quack by doing this to them. Plot Kaeloo, Stumpy and Quack Quack are in the library, and Kaeloo is searching for a book for Stumpy, and she finds a Happy Rotter book. She gives it to him and tells him what a great book it is. Stumpy walks away with the book, annoyed, and says stories about wizards are for kids. He opens the book and finds out, to his horror, that it doesn't have any pictures. Mr. Cat walks up to Kaeloo and asks her for a book about trepanating a duck who wears underwear, and she tells him where to find it. Stumpy accidentally tears a page out of his Happy Rotter book, and he gets an idea. Mr. Cat finds the book he was looking for and uses it to hit Quack Quack on the head. While Kaeloo angrily lectures him about this, Stumpy sneaks up, crumples the page from the book into a ball, and throws it at her. She starts acting like Happy Rotter all of a sudden, and then reverts back to normal. Kaeloo is confused, and Quack Quack and Mr. Cat step away from her, freaked out. Kaeloo gets a book and joins Quack Quack at a table, and they decide to ignore what just happened and calmly read books. Stumpy hides behind a bookshelf and tears another page from a book when Mr. Cat shows up. Stumpy mistakenly assumes that Mr. Cat is angry at him for not flushing the toilet in the bathroom, but Mr. Cat says he would like to know about the magic balls. After making Mr. Cat promise not to tell Kaeloo, Stumpy explains it to him and demonstrates by tearing a page out of a copy of Pinocchio and throwing it at Kaeloo. She starts behaving like the Ringmaster and hits Quack Quack before reverting back to normal. Quack Quack angrily gets up and sits on the floor away from Kaeloo. Kaeloo is confused as to what is happening, and she calls her psychotherapist to ask him. Mr. Cat and Stumpy find the whole ordeal highly amusing, and they decide to have more fun. Kaeloo puts down the phone when she notices a paper ball on the ground and starts examining it. Suddenly, a paper ball flies towards Quack Quack, and it misses him. Several more paper balls fly through the air, and they miss Kaeloo and Quack Quack. Mr. Cat and Stumpy continue to tear pages from random books and throw the balls, and one of them hits a sheep. The sheep turns green and behaves like a robot, scaring Kaeloo, who holds on to Quack Quack. One of the paper balls hits them, and they turn into Cinderella and her stepmother. Another one hits them, and they turn into Snow White and the Evil Queen. They continue to turn into random book characters before reverting to normal. Kaeloo is getting fed up, but she and Quack Quack are forced to take cover behind a bookshelf to avoid getting hit. Kaeloo wonders where the paper balls are coming from, and Quack Quack informs her that they are pages from books. Kaeloo is enraged about the books being vandalized, and she angrily yells "Stumpy! Mr. Cat!" Mr. Cat tells Stumpy not to answer, but he stupidly sticks his head out from behind the bookshelf and tells her he isn't going to answer. Kaeloo transforms and is about to beat them up, but they use the paper balls on themselves to grow into giants and hit her with a book so she is sent flying, while Mr. Cat explains that he used the books Gulliver's Travels and Around the World in 80 Days. With Kaeloo gone, Quack Quack is left unprotected. Mr. Cat and Stumpy throw paper balls at him, but he flips a table over and hides behind it. He manages to get hold of a tennis racket and a golf club, and he hits some of the balls away. Mr. Cat gets angry, but he comes up with an idea. He jumps onto the couch and bounces high up in the air, and he pulls out a bazooka filled with paper balls and fires it at Quack Quack. Kaeloo returns and is horrified to see that Quack Quack has turned into a horrible mutant, and even more horrified to realize that she can't remember what page of her book she was reading. She gets angry and transforms. Mr. Cat tells Stumpy that they need more paper, but the only paper Stumpy has left is toilet paper. Bad Kaeloo lifts up the bookcase they are hiding behind. Stumpy gets an idea by looking at the toilet paper: pretending he has to go to the bathroom. He escapes as Mr. Cat is beaten up. Later, Stumpy writes a one-page story about the ugliest, weirdest and most disgusting creature ever, crumples up the page and throws it at a nearby sheep. The sheep turns into a clone of Stumpy, implying that the ugliest, weirdest and most disgusting creature ever is Stumpy himself. Characters Key Characters * Kaeloo * Stumpy * Quack Quack * Mr. Cat Mentioned Characters * Happy Rotter * Voldemob * Jean Guillaume Trivia * The characters can be seen reading Happy Rotter books again. Happy Rotter is a parody of Harry Potter. * Several famous books are mentioned in this episode. Gallery Paperballs.png Paperballs1.jpg Paperballs2.jpg Paperballs3.jpg Giants.jpg Kaeloohorror.jpg|Kaeloo's reaction to losing her page Double the Stumpys.png 58E184E1-EF58-40F1-A546-011D135CD6C8.jpeg|Quack Quack with towers of green books B4E45C50-D3BC-4D15-AD3E-F15EB8A418A8.jpeg Bad Kaeloo On A Big Hunt For Mr. Cat.png Screenshot 20190921-132358.png Screenshot 20190921-132240.png Screenshot 20190921-132226.png Screenshot 20190921-132208.png Screenshot 20190921-132159.png Screenshot 20190921-132105.png Screenshot 20190921-132046.png Screenshot 20190921-131858.png Screenshot 20190921-131945.png Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Kaeloo as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Mr Cat as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Stumpy as a Key Character Category:Episodes with Quack Quack as a Key Character Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Ball game-themed episodes